


Mickey won't cut his tongue out

by Ellerlia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerlia/pseuds/Ellerlia
Summary: Ian doesn't  listen to Mickey's threat and kisses him anyway.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Mickey won't cut his tongue out

Ian walks towards him, still with no shirt on.

“Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out of your head,” Mickey snaps as he turns to leave. He’s not having any of that bullshit!

Ian doesn’t know where he gets the courage, but he grabs the shorter boy and pushes him up against the door. All Mickey’s instincts scream at him to break away and punch the stupid boy in front of him, but instead he just stands there not even daring to look up at the redhead. It’s deadly silent and the only thing you can hear is their collective breathing as their faces are just a few inches apart.

Ian doesn’t know how he dares to do this. He knows exactly what the Milkovich boy is capable of and he has never seen him like this, scared and almost submissive and that almost scares him more. When is he going to explode on him?

Mickey doesn’t know what he wants, or to be honest, he is scared of what he wants. After a while Mickey carefully looks up and as if Ian had waited for that signal he leans down and pushes their mouths together.

He’s so fucking weak, so stupid, so worthless and this is so fucking gay and actually it feels... No! No, Mickey can’t think that this feels good, no, that is not happening! Without his consent his own lips starts to move along with Ian’s. So fucking weak, so fucking...

His thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of Ian’s hands sneaking inside the hem of his shirt. He shivers and opens his mouth to get some more air into his lungs, he starts to feel light headed. Fuck!

Ian’s tongue is warm, soft and wet as it enters Mickey’s mouth. He can’t help but to carefully test and gently nibble on the soft muscle as he grabs Ian’s hips and pulls him flush against him. It feels good and Mickey wants to... No!

Ian moans as Mickey bites down on his tongue gently, his heart is racing and he can’t believe this is happening. How? Oh, fuck! Mickey carefully sucks on his tongue. Holy...

Ian runs his hands upwards and presses the pad on his thumbs over the other boy’s nipples under the shirt. Mickey moans carefully before he wants to test how it feels to have his tongue inside Ian’s mouth. He slowly sneaks it inside, but he barely gets to feel Ian’s teeth before the door pushes against his back and never has either of them moved so quickly. As if they had gotten an electric shock they are feet apart within seconds, before Iggy enters. He looks at his brother and the other boy back and forth a few times before he shakes his head and goes to the bathroom.

Ian quickly gets his shirt and the gun before he is out of the house without a word, just a quick look at Mickey who is looking down on the floor. 

Mickey is still slightly in shock of what has just happened. That Gallagher kid sure as hell has some nerves. He stands frozen in his room as Iggy finishes in the bathroom. He mentally prepares for an insult, a punch or whatever. Iggy walks to the door and Mickey hopes he will just leave but instead he closes the door and looks at his brother.

“You’ve seen nothing,” Mickey growls as he slams Iggy against the door before the older man has any chance to say a word. He’s ready to fight. He would never pick a fight like this with his dad, but with his brothers he at least have some chance to keep them quiet.

“Hey, calm the fuck down! I don’t care what you do or with who, just be fucking careful. I won’t snitch on you, we’re fucking family and Terry is a monster and everyone fucking knows that,” Iggy really means every word as he hisses them out. He doesn’t care, he’s just scared for Mickey’s sake.

The brothers look into each other’s eyes to see if they’re good. Finally after a few seconds Mickey lets go of his older brother. Iggy leaves Mickey without another word to try to figure out what the hell just happened, from the moment Ian came into the room to now.

After that Mickey is so afraid to ever let Ian even try to hint to another kiss. He can’t deny to himself that the kiss felt absolutely fucking awesome, but there’s no way in hell he would ever admit it to anyone else. But of course the redhead always gets what he wants from Mickey sooner or later anyway so when they will rob the old man’s house Ian’s words nags on him. No one calls Mickey afraid! He feels stupid and tipsy enough to take a chance on it so he runs back and slams their lips together and he pretends not to see the stupid grin Ian has on his lips before he flips him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
